


Hush

by CoconutRum



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Will, Candles, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jack, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoconutRum/pseuds/CoconutRum
Summary: Jack surprises Will in the bathtub in the middle of the night. Jack tops the hell out of Will, and Will isn't allowed to make a sound because Elizabeth is asleep in the next room. Candle/wax play in the bathtub. BLOWJOBS and kinky shit.Will is a bad boy and needs to be punished. But he loves it. And so does Jack. And so do we!Chapter 1: Lots of foreplay, hint of blowjobs...with bubbles! Tricksy Jack.I own nothing and no one.
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann (mentioned), Jack Sparrow/Will Turner
Kudos: 61





	1. Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not use this as a wax play tutorial. Regular candles are NOT meant for safe wax play, the ones used in this story were simply convenient as so wonderfully allowed by fiction. Please educate yourself about proper candles for wax play and bdsm - Always get consent before play.

Will sank into the tub, inhaling the eucalyptus and tea tree vapors floating on the water. He could get used to this, spending a few days at a decent inn while they resupplied at port. It was the first proper bath he’d had in months; save for the swill he was subjected to upon the Pearl. (Let’s face it, an old empty rum barrel filled with seawater hardly qualified as a tub. Well, unless you were Jack.) 

Turner reached for the matches, and lit a few more candles to place on the edge of the tub and the adjoining bay window that looked out over the ocean. The wall lamps were dimmed, given the late hour and the last thing he needed was to slip or drop something on account of not being able to see. And, most importantly, not wake (and have to endure the wrath of) Elizabeth, who was passed out in the bedroom. They had gone through a rather rough docking and tempers had been running high in the heat. He recalled her saying something that evening along the lines of ‘If anyone so much as breathes on me and wakes me up….I will personally castrate the bastard with a rusty grapefruit spoon...and enjoy it.’

Shaking his head, he subtly...perhaps subconsciously given the memory of his wife’s words, gave his balls a quick shift, took a deep breath and tried to relax.

He enjoyed nights like this. Listening to the Caribbean breeze whistle through the palms, the soft laugh of lovers in the street who thought they were invisible. It was soothing to be alone once in a while, and not have a list of ship responsibilities buzzing in the back of his brain, or having to answer to a man most people considered to be mad. 

Will closed his eyes, and leaned back, resting his head on the edge of the tub. 

After what seemed only moments, he was startled awake by the sound of a squeak at the door. He bolted upright, squinting in the dimly lit room, but saw no one; the door was closed. The candles were about a quarter of the way down, so he figured he’d been out for about 20 minutes. Thinking nothing of it, he leaned back again, trying to shake the sudden rush of adrenaline still settling in his veins.

He had barely drifted when he heard quiet, rhythmic taps across the floor. He looked around, more than a little annoyed. Despite the candles, it was still quite difficult to see, and glancing across the room he thought he saw a glint of gold, hovering in the air. (*Turner was starting to question what was in the bath oils...or his last drink.) He sat up, raising a candle to better light the space, but saw no one.

Will began to think he was going mental; the heat was getting to him. Or stress.   
He set the candle down, wet a small hand towel, and began scrubbing his face, luxuriating in the hot water streaming down his chest. He closed his eyes and began to work at his neck and shoulders, hoping to knead out some of the week’s tension. The vapors filled his lungs, and he began to relax back into the water when...

“Need a hand with those ‘hard to reach’ places, luv?” A voice drawled. 

Will dropped the towel in shock, a cascade of mental ice water stupefying his brain, His eyes flew open. 

At the foot of the tub, placing his tattered, weathered hat on a hook, stood Jack; a maddening cheshire grin plastered on his smug face.

Will opened his mouth, but no sound came out (*Rusty Grapefruit Spoon* flashing on a billboard in his brain.) 

“Now now, William,” Jack whispered, gruffly, removing his shirt, “I *know* ye can open your mouth wider than that, eh?” he said with a wink. 

A slew of thoughts raced through Will’s mind:  
The bloody pirate is going to get me fucking killed! Or arrested...What if he wakes Elizabeth? ...My mouth is more than adequate...the bastard would know, given the last time we….

His inner teenager was promptly gagged before finishing that sentence; and was perhaps a little too excited about it. 

Jack was down to his skivvies, leaving Will in more than a little bit of pain and embarrassment given his cock appeared more than delighted at the current circumstances and positively ecstatic to step in for his brain. Ok, more like stand up.

The pirate lord sauntered over to the tub, hips swaying as he walked. His cock already half hard, eyes dark and mischievous. 

Skin tingling, Will knew he possessed at least 3 functioning brain cells (somewhere) in his cerebral cortex, all of which seemed to have abandoned him at once. (*Fucking bastards!* His inner teen grumbled through his gag.) 

Jack took Turner’s silence as his opportune moment to step into the tub; sitting facing the gobsmacked blacksmith with a bit of a satisfied growl. 

“”Uuunnngggh….yessssss, lad” He hissed as he sank down, “Now what are ye doing in here all by your onesie, when there is *clearly* enough room for two, mmh?” Sparrow ran his foot along the inside of Will’s leg; Will reflexively grabbed at it, trying to keep his breathing steady.

“Or maybe ye were waiting,” Jack sat up, leaning forward, straddling the young man, “for company?” He lightly nibbled the shell of Will’s ear.

Bloody scallywag, Jack knew full well the power he had over him, not to mention the goddamn predicament he’d just presented. Will noticed his own cock stirring as Sparrow stroked the creamy skin on his inner thigh, making his eyes roll back.

“Jack, please…” he strained, not sure if he could actually finish the sentence, not to mention the thought. He let his eyes close, craning his neck back, allowing the pirate access to his throat. Grapefruit spoon be damned.

Sparrow licked a hot stripe up Will’s jaw, pressing a searing kiss to his lips. He rocked his pelvis, rubbing his ass along the young man’s dick.

Turner was dizzy. The heat of the water, the humidity of the air, the glorious god of a man ravishing his mouth pulling a guttural, animalistic sound from his lungs.

The spell broke as the sound escaped Will’s lips, causing him to pull back and sit up with a start; water sloshing over them both.

In a pained whisper, holding Jack at arms length by the shoulders, Will protested. “Jack, I can’t...Elizabeth will hear and so could other people in their mmph…’’

Sparrow promptly shut him up with another fierce kiss, then scurried and settled himself behind the lad, rubbing his shoulders, laving at his neck. 

Will’s thoughts were fuzzy. He felt Jack’s hands kneading the sore muscles of his back, while simultaneously mouthing at his cheek, sucking his earlobe and licking up the column of his throat.

His inner teen was trying to recall how to breathe while not also going cross eyed. 

Jack’s clever hands traveled lower to the small of Will’s back, over the crest of his hips. He took Will in hand, earning him a near yelp from the blacksmith.

“Ah ah ah, lad…” His fist gripped firmly at Will’s base, squeezing rhythmically. Will mewled and rocked up, trying for more of a stroke, attempting not to moan. Sparrow smirked over his shoulder.

“I do believe you’re a little tense, dear William.” He pulled his hand along Turner’s length with agonizing slowness, “Maybe I can…” He ran his thumb along the slit, “Help….with that.”

Will inhaled through his nose, leaning back on Jack’s chest as he exhaled. His hands fisted the pirate’s legs as he fought for words. His inner teen frantically looking for his wrist cuffs to restrain himself.

The pirate traced circles over the head of Will’s cock, clamping his teeth down on the tender flesh at the hollow of Will’s shoulder. 

Turner realized he had groaned again, and immediately attempted to halt his vocal chords, resulting in more of a hideous screech as he tried...and failed miserably... to shut himself up. He felt Jack’s lips smile against his skin as the man’s hand continued to pump him to full hardness.

“William, dear lad,” He held his hand tight at Will’s base again, perfectly still, “We can’t have you wakin’ the Kraken now can we.”

Tuner stifled a sigh, and shook his head against Jack’s chest, his cheeks flushed pink, his breathing rapid. 

“Shhh….That’s a good lad,” Sparrow waited for him to settle, and resumed languidly stroking the young man, running a finger up his side with the other hand. Will shivered in his grasp.

“Jack, please…” Will stuttered, trying to still his hips, once more digging his nails into Jack’s legs. His hair was starting to stick to his forehead and he felt a warm spring beginning to coil in his belly. 

The pirate gently removed his hand from the man’s dick, reaching for something Turner couldn’t see. (Will’s inner teen positively livid at the loss of contact, threatening to keel over dead, right then and there.) 

“There’s been a lot of requests from you, darlin’,” He lovingly stroked Will’s brow, planting a kiss there, “But ye have yet to tell me what you *really* want.” The pirate wrapped an arm around Will’s torso, holding him firmly against his own. 

Turner could feel Jack’s cock flickering to life beneath him, his strong arms pressing into his flesh, possessively. Will bit his tongue, silent.

“So, I guess that leaves me, myself and I to guide this ship now, doesn’t it, luv” He held Will steady, taking a deep breath; Turner matched him, their bodies rising and falling in sync with each other. 

As they exhaled, Jack poised a candle above Will’s chest. He let it hover there while the blacksmith settled and relaxed against him, eyes closed. Slowly, he tipped the pillar, drawing an elegant line of melted wax on Turner’s tanned chest.

Will’s body convulsed reflexively away from the searing pain, but remained immobilized by Jack’s grip. His mind flew through corridors in search of its own mute button as he choked down a series of obscenities. His inner teen stood wide eyed and quite silenced...trying to ignore his obscenely exacerbated boner, aching with neglect. 

“Hush….” Jack crooned. “Hush now lad.”  
The bloody pirate was infuriating enough when he wasn’t inflicting his own sadistic torture on Will’s libido and psyche.

Turner felt another sudden stain of molten wax strike across his nipple. He grit his teeth, hissing, biting back words. His nerves hummed with electricity, his cock twitching. He reached up with his free arm, fisting Jack’s mane of beads and trinkets, pressing his head back onto the other man’s collar bone, panting.

“Oh really now?” Jack leered. He gave his own hips a slow thrust, his dick pressing between Will’s cheeks. “Is that a request?” He laughed, darkly. 

“Ungh...Jack...Stop fucking with me, damnit,” Will immediately wished he could cut out, shoot and promptly swallow his tongue. 

He felt Jack’s grip tighten around his ribs, limiting his breath. Sparrow hooked his own leg over the blacksmith’s, pinning it turned out, open; exposing some skin he’d very much like to fuck with indeed.

“Now…” Jack held the candle over Will’s milky thigh, “Is that the way to speak to your *Captain?* “  
With harrowing slowness, he drew the river of wax from Turner’s knee, down to where the water met the apex of his thighs.

“Jack...no...Mmmmmph…..”  
The boy bit his lip, fighting not to kick or flail in the water as he felt the candle’s white hot sting along his supple flesh. His dick was raging, pressed firmly against his abdomen.

“I said,” Jack threw another stripe across the blacksmith’s belly, within centimeters of the man’s cock. “Is that how you speak to your Captain?”

Will couldn’t think straight. Every fiber of his being was screaming to be fucked, and yet was forbidden to scream at all. He was at the pure mercy of this beautiful, charismatic lunatic.  
Fumbling for words, he (astoundingly) regained some powers of speech. 

“No.” He shivered. “I’m sorry….Sir.” His breathing slowed as he felt Jack shift, moving back to sit in front of him. “Please forgive me.” His eyes were blown black with lust, and his brain more than hazy as the majority of his blood had vacated, south. 

Jack tilted Will’s head upward, looking down into his eyes as he set the candle aside.   
“If only it were that easy, boy.” He began scooting back in the tub, clearing space on the bay window seat. “But you disrespected me, and I can’t just let that slide.” He crossed his arms, and cocked his head to the side, like the clever dog he was. Nothing was ‘simple’ with Jack.

Turner’s head was spinning. His inner teen now toting a tank of oxygen.  
“You, need a lesson in manners, pet.” Sparrow’s gold teeth glittered in the candle light, his smile slightly menacing. 

Will’s subconscience began tallying brain cells, shooing them into their proper storage units as they began to trickle in.

He was just starting to regain a semblance of normalcy, feeling less dazed

Suddenly, his brain still clawing through a fog of distractions, his ears perked up.   
His breath stilled as he sought to pinpoint a nearly imperceptible noise.  
As if between heartbeats, his ears registered the quiet, but unmistakable squeak of the door opening into the room. 

Deafening mental sirens were echoing throughout his skull. 

Will held his breath, bracing himself against the walls of the tub as he saw Elizabeth’s silhouette appear in the frame.

His veins froze solid, his heart leapt into his mouth, and his balls valiantly scrambled north. 

His gaze darted to Sparrow.

In the blink of an eye, Jack shot Will a roguish smirk, and dove under the water just as Elizabeth stepped through the doorway, squinting in the dark, clearly still half asleep.

“Will?” Her voice was quiet, concerned. “I woke up and saw you weren’t in bed, are you alright?”

Jack’s clever fingers fondled Will’s balls, and sucked the head of his cock into his mouth. Will flinched and bucked up, his voice raised an octave.

“Just fine, darling, “ He squeaked, knuckles positively stark white, gripping the edge of the tub. 

Jack swirled his tongue and ran a finger up the underside, flicking at the frenulum.   
Turner’s knee jerked hard against the tub wall, definitely bruising.

“Please, go back to bed darling,” His voice breathy, “I’ll be coming shortly.”

Elizabeth nodded, sleepily dazed and went back to the bedroom. 

As though he had a sixth sense to detect when he was out of harm’s way, Jack promptly blew a steady current of bubbles around Will’s cock.


	2. Hot Wax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will owes Jack an apology for his bad behavior. Jack is a sadistic little fuck and enjoys his fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not use this as a wax play tutorial. Regular candles are NOT meant for safe wax play, the ones used in this story were simply convenient as so wonderfully allowed by fiction. Please educate yourself about proper candles for wax play and bdsm - Always get consent before play.
> 
> I own nothing and no one.

With the door now closed in Elizabeth’s wake, Will’s hands yanked at Jack’s mane, hoisting him up off his cock. 

Beads of water shimmered on Sparrow’s eyelashes, his lips glistening. Coal rimmed eyes gazed back at Turner, deep and dark, like chocolate melting on the stove.

Jack didn’t speak. 

He ran his hands down the sides of Will’s ribcage, pressing firmly to create friction as he dragged them downward over the swell of his hips. He hooked his thumbs on the delicate points of Turner’s pelvis, clenching his fingertips into the globes of his ass, pulling him close. His hands continued to neglect the blacksmith’s weeping dick. Instead, letting his thumbs rub burning lines along the groove forming the delicate ‘V’ leading to its base. 

Turner’s breath was far from steady. Jack, feeling the boy’s hands in his hair, shot him a look of sadistic venom while simultaneously sneaking two fingertips against Will’s puckered entrance.  
The lad promptly took the hint and let go of Jack; giving in to the more immediate, instinctual survival skills flooding his system. 

Jack remained silent. He licked his lips, drawing Will’s attention to them, and bent to whisper. His breath hot against Will’s skin. 

“Now lad, there’s still a lesson to be learned here,” He licked the shell of the blacksmith’s ear, and promptly blew cool air teasingly across the delicate skin, causing Will to moan. “If I recall, before we were so rudely interrupted,” He kissed Will’s neck. “You were about to...repent...for your audacious behavior earlier.” Jack cruelly pinched and held Turner’s ear between his teeth. “Savvy?”

He bit down slightly harder to emphasize his point.

Will nodded furiously, instantly regretting his movement as Jack’s teeth were still locked on his delicate skin. His cock was purpling, twitching painfully against his stomach. 

“Good lad.” Sparrow whispered, relinquishing the boy.

He took a minute to simply study his catch. Gently cupping his jaw, caressing his cheek, scraping his hand through Will’s hair, petting him. 

The boy leaned into his touch, drinking in the innocent affection. So soothing, calm and welcoming. Jack leaned in, grazing his tongue along the blacksmith’s lips, tasting him. He fisted his hand, open and closed at the scruff of Will’s neck, pulling him back, locking his gaze. 

Will saw a flash of light spark in the pirate’s eyes before he felt the rough grip and pull at the nape of his neck, causing his breath to hitch and body to instinctively brace and still. 

In the pirate’s clutches, he felt so torn. He wanted to bolt, flee, lash out and escape. To be rid of this agonizing pain in his cock that also flooded his body with heat and frustration. To scream, bite, kick and snarl at his captor. 

Jack’s grip held true as he continued to stare down his prey. 

For no more than an instant, Will surrendered. Despite the fear, pain, and adrenaline, he still wanted nothing more...than to be *used*. To be torn apart, owned, possessed and on display like a two penny whore. For Jack to tear through him, humiliate and claim him as his own and unleash the animalistic instinct that drove them both to the brink. 

Sparrow knew that look. Within that instant, he saw Will submit. 

With Will’s attention, Jack glared at him, saying but a word. 

“Up.”

The two stood, the pirate’s hand still holding the lad by the nape.  
Jack slowly released his hand from the boy, and gestured for him to sit, with back against the glass of the bay window. 

Will didn’t need to be told. He was shivering with need and startled as his skin pressed against the icy pane. 

Jack used one finger to tilt the boy’s head up. “Good boy,” He whispered. 

The blacksmith was shaking, due to both the chill of the glass and the torturous anticipation, fear and the bloody hoops the pirate was making him jump through. His inner teen began praying to be clobbered with snowballs.

His mind stuck between horror, disbelief, and pleading for his life, Will watched Jack sink to his knees and put a hand on each of his thighs. 

Jack gave him his best pirate smile, and spread Turner’s legs.

Taking a candle in hand, he felt the boy’s body tense. 

“Oh, yes, you thought we were finished with this scrumptious little bit of fun, mh?” He held the flame dangerously close to Will’s balls, letting the heat pinpoint one of the delicate sacs. 

The lad felt like a red hot razor was going to split him open if he so much as flinched. He didn’t dare speak. 

“That’s a good lad. “ Jack moved the candle away. (Much to Will’s relief; his inner teen thanking any god he could name.)

“Now, there’s still the subject of your apology.” Sparrow swirled the candle in his grip, assessing the translucent pool at its center. “On my *signals,*” He raised the candle, instructionally, “You are going to count to five.”

Jack skimmed the tanned skin of Will’s thigh with the back of his hand; letting the heat of the flame sting in its wake. 

He licked his lips. “In order to demonstrate what a good pet I know you are, you are not permitted to come, until all five strikes have been given.”

Jack laid a kiss on his knee. “You count each one of your ‘strikes’ ...aloud, for me to hear.” He raised the candle above Will’s leg. 

The lad flinched, again, waiting for the onslaught of exquisite pain. But Jack (the bastard!) paused, holding him at the edge, his heart rate climbing.

“And, fortunately for you, I’m feeling rather generous tonight.” 

Will saw something prankish sparkling in Jack’s eyes. Why the hell would he feel ‘generous’? he thought to himself. Generous Jack, is a dangerous Jack.

“I will throw in a bit of a...distraction, as you count.” He paused, rubbing Will’s calf.  
“However, should you come *before* the strike of five,” He pinched hard at Will’s hamstring, causing him to sigh, “You will deeply regret it. Do we have an accord?”

Turner nodded, but otherwise remained stark still, watching this madman prepare to play his psychotic, twisted, delicious symphony with Will as his personal ensemble. He quivered at the memory of what those clever fingers could do, the music they could pull from him.

Jack acknowledged the lad’s consent, and began the overture.

He tipped the candle, drawing his first strike above Will’s knee, letting it drag down to his heel. 

“One…” Will whispered, reveling in the bite of heat.

In reward, as well as torment, Jack slowly ran his tongue from base to tip of Turner’s cock. Taking the head into his mouth. The boy fighting not to clamp his legs shut at the sudden contact and spectacular warmth of the pirate’s mouth.

Jack flicked a stripe across the supple skin of Will’s inner thigh, this time on the other leg.

“Two…” He gulped

Sparrow slurped him down, the head hitting the back of his throat, then menacingly dragged his teeth as he pulled upward. 

There was barely any friction; Turner’s hips bucked and rocked in protest and desperation. 

Jack then took a moment to nibble at the fragile skin of Will’s shaft, particularly enjoying toying with the underside. 

Will found himself accidentally sliding back on the bay window seat as his body tried to remove itself from the assault of Jack’s mouth; shamelessly pressing his ass up against the window for a moment. He settled again, much to Jack’s amusement, staring at the new ass print fog mark he had made.

To show his thanks for the show, Sparrow redoubled his efforts, sucking Will in earnest now, and splashing a stripe against the right groove of his hip.

“Th...Three,” Will was positively quaking with need. His legs vibrating in the water. 

Jack hummed, low and deep on his cock. The tremors of his voice sent a wave of lust straight through Turner’s core. He was wavering on the edge. So close.

The pirate ran his tongue back and forth, alternating between perpendicular and parallel swipes to Will’s slit. 

Another stripe spattered within an inch of his dick, and dripped down along his left nut. 

“Fouuuuurr….” Turner tried to control his hips, clenching his hands on the edge of the tub, trying to be cognizant of his own voice.  
His inner teen held up 2 score cards - One labeled “Good boy,” the other labeled “Grapefruit”  
Jack used his forearms to splay Will’s legs open, the boy clenching and twitching with need as Sparrow’s hand tickled his taint. 

Will began to cant his hips, rolling with Jack’s suction and intermittent hums, threatening to seal his doom. *Generous* indeed, he thought.

He waited in near silence for what felt like eternity; the only sounds being his breath coming in short spurts, the waver of water, and damn Sparrow’s wet, slick mouth at his cock. White lights burst behind his eyelids. The pirate’s name on his lips. Will fought as his lungs began to burn and his body threatened to explode into a golden mist.

Jack bobbed his head in wicked time, meeting Will’s slow thrusts, now twisting one hand at the root of the lad’s dick as his mouth tortured the rest.

A final singe of heat was spit across Will’s lower abdomen, nearly searing the topmost layer of the flesh at the base of his cock. At the same time, Jack clamped down his fist, holding him in a vice, unmoving as his head continued to bob. 

Turner’s stomach clenched and a breath got stuck between inhaling and understanding what was happening. The sting, nearly licking his dick; Jack’s mouth enveloping him in hot, velvety warm walls. 

Will barely managed a hoarse whisper as his brain fought for an iota of oxygen laden blood cells.

“F...Five…”

Jack, mouth still quite full, took a breath through his nose, and let go a growl so deep, it resonated through Will’s bones as the pirate took his hand from his cock. 

The onslaught of blood flow, combined with the reverberating tones of Jack’s voice against his dick sent Will into a frenzy of convulsions, spilling hot seed down Sparrow’s throat.

After a few moments of heavy breathing and eyes adjusting, the two resettled themselves into the tub. Once again, Jack took Will against his chest, both leaning back, recovering.

Minutes passed and their breathing slowed, and bodies relaxed.

Jack ran his hands through Will’s hair, kissed his forehead and leaned back against the edge of the tub. Spent. 

Turner’s chest heaved, exhausted. 

“Jack…” He purred. “What put you in such a ‘generous’ mood?” He reached out to stroke Sparrow’s leg. “ Would you like me to return the favor?” He wriggled his ass against Jack’s cock.

The pirate laughed, breathily, pulling Will close.

“No lad. No need, I'm alright.” He ran his hands down the planes of Will’s chest.

Turner, still a bit confused, but nearly too tired to care, continued. 

“But you didn’t….but what about ‘you’ ?...” He tried to sound more concerned, but began yawning, eyelids heavy.

“Now William, I told you, I’m fine.” Jack kneaded his shoulders, “Why d’you think Elizabeth was so goddam exhausted this evening??” 

Will’s eyes shot open.

His inner teen brandishing a rusty grapefruit spoon.


End file.
